Who Knew?
by Astrological
Summary: When a new student arrives from America on scholarship, what happens? Furthermore, she's mute due to a birth defect. But when a certain host falls for the silent female, her life turns upside down. Rating may go up. Kaoru x OC, eventual HikaruXHaruhi HIATUS
1. Prologue

Okay! Ouran story, coming your way! This is based on a Role Play me and _Neko-Chan1616 _do over MSN Messenger. x] We're gonna do this as a joint story. *nods* Since the RP mainly ended up being about me and Kaoru, I'm gonna be submitting the story 'Who Knew?' from my POV. She will most likely be submitting the sister story from Kaoru's POV. 3

...Hopefully we'll be able to remember everything that's happened so far~

* * *

**Who Knew?**

**Prologue**

**xxx**

Standing in the gates of the intimidating school was nerve-wracking. I had never seen a place this big, let alone a damn school.

Let me explain myself.

My name is Nicole Rayne, and I moved to Japan from America on scholarship. At first I was hesitant, but my brother was ecstatic over the whole ordeal and we moved immediately. Yes, my brother. My parents died a few years ago in a car accident, and my brother, already being 10 years older than I, became my legal guardian.

We were by no means rich. But we did make a decent amount of money from my brother being in the American Army reserve.

Anyways. I walked nervously toward the school, fidgeting with the hems of the sleeves of the putrid yellow dress that this school called a uniform. I honestly had no clue where I was going. My eyes darted around the school yard, looking for some sort of hint as to where I was to go.

A girl, who didn't look much older than myself, approached me with a smile. I watched her anxiously as she came closer.

"You must be new here," she stated in perfect English as she finally stopped in front of me, "You look lost. Am I right?"

I stared surprised for a second before nodding.

She took my lack of words as shyness. "I bet you're in class 1-A. I can lead you there, if you want."

I smiled and bowed slightly to thank her, whereas she smiled back in response.

As she lead me to the classroom, she tried to start up some small talk.

"I'm Tayler. You must be from America, right?" I nodded. "So am I. We moved to Japan a few years back, and my family managed to scrape up enough money for me to come here."

Before we knew it, we were stood in front of a classroom, with a sign that said '1-A' next to the door.

Tayler smiled at me. "Good luck on your first day. You're gonna need it with the Hitachiin twins around."

I gave her a confused look.

"You'll see," she laughed, before walking away.

As I watched her go, the teacher opened the door to the classroom.

"Oh! You must be the new student!" She exclaimed in Japanese, as I simply nodded, "Nicole Rayne, am I correct?" I nodded again.

She led me into the classroom, and introduced me to the class. She then told me to take my seat in front of Haruhi. Noticing my confused look, she asked this 'Haruhi' to raise their hand. A boy with brown hair and large brown eyes raised his hand politely, and gave me a warm smile as I looked in his direction. He was awfully feminine. As I sat down in front of the boy, I didn't catch the whispering from two boys behind me.

'_A new toy, Kaoru?'_

'_You know it, Hikaru.'_

_

* * *

_

That's it, the end of the fail~ Till chapter one comes out. Remember to read _Neko-Chan1616_'s version as well, whenever she decides to post it. XD

Chapter one won't come out until after the holidays and my birthday~ Which is the 28th, btw. *noshame* *shot*

_Happy Holidays, Everyone! ;;_

**~ Rainbow**

And always remember to press the button below! :D *shot*


	2. 1 New Beginnings

Well hey there. Numero uno, coming your way. ;] I'm rather pleased with the reviews I got from the prologue. 3 You should totally check out _NekoChan-1616_'s 'Just Another Monday', too, the sister story! D: Hopefully chapters will come out sooner. We just have to remember how things happened. x3

Oh. And side note; Text hints!

_{ texttexttext } _- Writing.

"texttexttext" - Speaking. Obviously.

_'Texttexttext' _- Thinking.

Just clarifying that. In case someone wonders...

Oh! And Like I forgot to mention last chapter... [though I really don't understand why it's not already known]

**Nicole doesn't own Ouran High School Host Club. Kind of obvious. ..._Things _would happen if she did. ;D**

* * *

**Who Knew?**

**Chapter One**

**[ New Beginnings ]**

**xxx**

After class, Haruhi offered to walk to lunch with me, seeing as how I would've gotten lost otherwise. He would talk and I would smile and nod when need be.

I felt two arms wrap around my shoulders, and I turned beet red. Physical contact? Something I'm not used to anymore.

"Hi!" Two voices spoke up, "We're the Hitachiin brothers!"

"I'm Hikaru," said the voice to my left.

"And I'm Kaoru!" finished the voice to my right.

I turned my head to each side to see the boys. They were perfectly identical, with auburn hair (that parted differently depending on which one), captivating amber eyes, and matching mischievous grins.

Though it wasn't really noticeable, I had to have turned a deeper shade of red. These two boys were beautiful (damn rich people always seem to be), and they were talking to me in a tone as if they've known my for years.

Flustered, I somehow managed to pull out my notebook and a pencil from my bag.

_{It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Nicole. }_

I had been let go at this point, and the twins glanced at each other, both seemingly full of curiosity as to why I would write down my words instead of speaking them. People always were.

"Why are you writing everything down?" They finally asked, in perfect unison, no less.

As I started writing to answer their harmless question, my hair shaded my eyes.

_{My voice doesn't really work. It's a defect.}_

It wasn't a total lie. Technically, it was the truth. It just wasn't the whole truth.

The duo's eyes turned soft with sympathy, as did Haruhi's.

"Well, are you gonna sit with us at lunch?" The twin who I believe said his name was Hikaru, asked.

_{Sure. :3}_

Haruhi smiled, though I wasn't quite sure if it was by the unnecessary cat smiley, or the fact I accepted the offer.

"You'll get to meet the Host Club, then!"

I blinked. The 'Host Club'? …What's a host club?

_{…Host Club?}_

The brunette boy laughed as the twins exchanged grins.

"You'll see!"

**--- W H O x D O E S N ' T x L I K E x E A T I N G , x H O N E S T L Y ? ---**

The trio led me to a table, where I sat between Haruhi and the twin who I believed was Kaoru.

I didn't get anything to eat. I wasn't hungry.

"Nicole, this is Tamaki, Kyoya, Hunny, and Mori," Haruhi introduced.

I smiled shyly at the group, blushing lightly (due to my shy demeanor), only to be all but tackled by a blonde. Tamaki, I believe?

"Ooooh, you're so cute! I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU MY SECOND DAUGHTER!!" He exclaimed, practically twirling, taking me with him.

…_.Second daughter? What?_

Luckily for me, Tamaki was pulled away from me by a boy with glasses and black hair. Kyoya, was it?

"It's a pleasure to meet you," he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose with two fingers, "I'm Kyoya Ootori."

So it was Kyoya.

I smiled.

A small blonde bounded over to me.

"Hi, Nicole-chan! I'm Mitsukuni Haninozuka, but you can call me Hunny! And this is Usa-chan!"

He held a pink stuffed bunny in front of me, grinning. These pink flowers seemed to surround him, somehow. Where'd they come from?

"And that's Takashi!" He gestured to the tall one with dark hair and matching eyes. "But everyone calls him Mori!"

From where said boy was sitting, he nodded.

"Hi."

He seems the quiet type indeed.

I smiled at everyone.

_{It's a pleasure to meet you all.}_

By the time the introductions were over, lunch seemed to be as well.

As we all parted ways, I headed back to the class room with Haruhi and the twins.

The twins spoke up, "You'll have to come to the club room with us after school to see what the Host Club is!"

I blinked. I wasn't quite sure what to think about this, but smiled and responded anyways.

_{Sure. It'll be fun.}_

They grinned.

And that, children, was the best decision I think I've ever made.

* * *

Well hey tharr;; Sorry for the slightly late update. Alllll Tayler's fault. ;D

But I hoped you liked it anyways. It was hard to remember what happened here, but we managed to remember. Well, _I_ managed to remember. And we rolled with it. 'Cause that's how we roll.

…Remind me to never say that again.

As always, thanks for reading! Chapter 2 should be out soon! Hopefully….

**~ Rainbow**

Clicking the button below saves LIVES.

Well, maybe not…

But!

There is a button underneath this text.

You should click it.


	3. Well

Ahhh, well…

I wish I had a good excuse as to where the story's been, but I only have the following:

School, laziness, and pure procrastination.

And the fact that I'm insanely good at forgetting things.

But since it's summer now, I suppose I've lost the only acceptable excuse on that list.

Tayler (NekoChan-1616) and I will continue working on this story (Remember, this story is a joint story, so be sure to go read her story "_Just Another Monday_", which is this story from Kaoru's POV!) soon enough.

Hopefully.

(Encouragement does help, you know. If you happen to review either of us telling us how much you like it, or good reasons for us to continue….by God, we will get on it! :D /shamelessness)

To all of you who have stuck with us through this long absence, I thank you, and hope you'll stay with us through it. :]

Love, Nicole and Tayler


	4. I didn't even get far

I'm so sorry I haven't updated.  
At all. It's been a single day over two years, and I haven't updated at all.  
I'm so sorry.

I'm probably going to discontinue this unless people tell me otherwise.  
Tell me in either a review or on the poll on my profile if you want me to continue this.

Thank you for reading,

Astrological (formerly XxRainbow-DarknessxX)


End file.
